Kyle and Kenny
by raidpirate52
Summary: Kyle and Kenny try and save Lemmiwinks from the girls' slumber party. Award inside to anyone who can guess the parody!


A/N: If anyone can guess the reference to this fic, I'll do a request. As long as it's South Park related and does NOT include yaoi or OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle and Kenny<strong>

Kyle and Kenny appear on stage, with everyone applauding, ready to start the screening.

"Hey, thank you everyone for coming out tonight! I'm Kyle," Kyle introduced himself to an applause from the crowd.

"And I'm Kenny!" Kenny said, with an even louder applause, mostly from the girls in the audience.

"How come you got a bigger applause than me?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe because I'm more adorable? I don't know," Kenny shrugged.

"Well, maybe they will see something different after they watch the video we shot. Roll the film!" Kyle walked off stage.

"What does that mean Kyle? You think I shouldn't have done the role? Kyle? Ohhh, here it goes!" Kenny yelled and heads off stage as well as the film starts.

The film starts with Kyle in his room teaching Ike how to play chess.

"Now Ike, the rookie could go anywhere up and down."

"Castle!" Ike shouted.

"It's not a castle! It's a rookie! One of the most useful pieces in chess!"

"Penis!" Ike laughed, pointing to the bishop piece.

"No, Ike, that's the bishop…it doesn't even…actually it kind of does look like a penis," Kyle giggled. Then Kenny came into the room.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny entered shaking.

"Hey man why are you all shaking? It's about 70 degrees out today."

"I saw…the best…thing yesterday!"

"What?"

"I actually got to see a real playboy model naked!" Kenny grinned. "I haven't been able to take my mind off it for a week now!"

"You just said you saw it yesterday?" Kyle asked. "Well, Ike, get out. Kenny and I have big kid stuff to do."

Kenny looked up in the sky and winced, then shrugged back at Kyle.

As Ike left, Stan ran in, all out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked.

"I found out…Wendy has Lemmiwinks this weekend!" Stan wheezed.

"So?"

"So…Wendy is having a big slumber party with all the girls in the class. Lemmiwinks will be traumatized! We got to save him."

"Lemmiwinks will be fine, besides I'm going to the movies in about an hour."

"Oh come on Kyle. Lemmiwinks is our class pet! A friend! We have to save him!" Stan protested.

"Yeah, come on Kyle, it will be fun!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, what Kenny said," Stan said. "Now come on, we got to go save Lemmiwinks."

That night, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny went over to Wendy's house to grab Lemmiwinks and save him from any trauma.

"Okay, all the girls are in the backyard. Lemmiwinks is in the basement where they'll all be sleeping. I don't know how much time you got to save him! I'll be on the lookout, out here and try to keep the girls out here. Here, I brought the walkie talkies." Stan gave Kyle and Kenny a walkie talkie to communicate.

"Hey, this is pretty cool," Kenny talked into the walkie talkie and made the beeping sound. Stan and Kyle tackled Kenny into the bushes, as the girls got a bit suspicious. "Man, why you do that? Come on, let's get the gerbil."

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Probably nothing," Bebe shrugged after a minute.

"Let's just keep dancing!" Red said and the girls did just that.

Kyle and Kenny went into the house and toward the basement.

"I got an idea, you be on the lookout out here in case Stan misses someone coming in here and I'll go down in the basement and get Lemmiwinks." Kyle said.

"Oh, okay," Kenny nodded. Kenny watched Kyle go down the stairs to the basement. Kyle sighed and walked back up.

"Kenny, you can't be on the lookout if you're looking down here."

"Oh, okay!" Kenny turned around and Kyle shut the door and went back down. Kenny quickly got bored and went his way to the fridge. "I wonder if they got any orange soda." Kenny opened the fridge and saw they did have orange soda, Kenny gasped in excitement. "Who loves orange soda?" Kenny asked out loud while grabbing an orange soda bottle out of the fridge. "Kenny loves orange soda! Is it true? Is it truuuuuue? Oh yes, oh yes, its true-oooooooo! I do, I do, I do, oooooooo!" Kenny kissed the orange soda bottle.

"Kenny, come in! Kenny! The door locked itself when I closed it! I need you to come over and open it back up for me and I need you to bring me a hedge clipper to break a lock they put on Lemmiwinks cage." There was a pause as Kenny didn't answer. "Kenny are you there? KENNY!"

Kenny was sitting on the Testaberger family table, sipping the orange soda. He then heard his name being shouted, surprising him and making him spill some of the soda.

"Aw the soda! Oh, what is it Kyle?" Kenny asked picking up the walkie talkie.

"The door locked itself when I closed it! I need you to come over and open it back up for me and I need you to bring me a hedge clipper to break a lock they put on Lemmiwinks cage." Kyle repeated.

"Okay, I'm coming Kyle. Don't go anywhere!" Kenny said. Kenny got hedgeclippers from a drawer in the kitchen and went over to the basement and opened it. Kyle was at the top of the stairs. "Kyle, look! They got orange soda!"

"Forget about the soda, man. Let's just get Lemmiwinks so we can get out of here."

This time Kenny followed Kyle down, and he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, what did you do?" Kyle gasped, shocked what Kenny did.

"I closed the door," Kenny replied.

"WHY?" Kyle yelled. After a minute, Kyle remembered Stan had a walkie talkie too. "Stan, come in! Stan, come in!"

"What is it Kyle?" Stan asked.

"We locked ourselves in the basement, and we need you to come in here and get us out. We got Lemmiwinks."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Stan said, going into the house.

Kenny heard the door being opened.

"Oh no I think one of the girls is trying to come down!" Kenny ran up the stairs.

"No Kenny!" Kyle shouted but was too late. When Stan opened the door, Kenny grabbed Stan's arm and flipped him down the stairs. Stan rolled around in pain.

"Oh sorry, Stan. I got scared for a moment." Kenny said.

"Ow…how did you guys get locked down here anyway?" Stan asked.

"Oh well you see," Kenny explained. "I was going to be the lookout and Kyle realized the door was locked when you close it, so he called me to come in here and then I closed the door like this," Kenny re-inacted him closing the door.

"No! No! Nooo!" Stan and Kyle screamed.

"WHY?" Kyle screamed.

A "The End" title appeared on the screen.

Back at the theater and everyone in the audience is cheering. Kyle and Kenny returned to the stage.

"So, you all like the show tonight?" Kyle asked. Response was a cheer from the crowd. "Well I think you all reacted better to the movie than to Wendy discovering us in her basement."

"At least we were able to get Lemmiwinks out of there. You think I got a chance at an Oscar, Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Well…I don't know about an Oscar…you know? Actually…I think I got a better award. Kenny, meet me down by Stark's Pond later with two tons of Goldfish, a mother octopus, and wood from a saw mill in three hours." Kyle walked off the stage, while Kenny looked at him confused.

"Uh…Kyle…where am I supposed to get two tons of Goldfish? Or a mother octopus? Or find a saw mill? Kyle? KYLE? Aw! Here it goes!" Kenny shouted and ran off the stage. The audience gave one last final ovation cheer.


End file.
